Breaking Moon
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Basically my version of breaking dawn, starting at the fight between Edward and Victoria in Eclipse. What will happen when the wedding is put off and Jacob stays around a little longer?


"SHIT!" I thought as I looked around, noticing the absence of the red-headed vampire, Victoria.

Oh no.

She was going for Bella.

For once in my life, I actually prayed.

_Please keep Bella safe._

Flashes from what was happening came in from Seth.

He was fighting a blonde vampire, the red head was locked with Edward.

The scene flashed on Bella, her eyes wide with terror.

I felt a singe of anger.

She shouldn't be scared.

Seth finally took out the blonde vampire.

I was happy for all of about a millisecond, my heart dropping as Victoria got the upper hand on Edward, throwing him into a rock face.

That was all I needed.

I had to protect Bella. She wouldn't get hurt, not if I got there first.

More flashes went through my mind as I ran.

Edward wasn't getting up.

'G_et out of there Seth!' _I yelled.

_'No'_

More fear blasted through me.

Seth leaped at victoria, but she swatted him off like a fly, and he rammed into the rock, unconscious.

I was almost there.

Victoria was getting closer to Bella, smirking.

SLAM

Bella flew backwards.

NO!

A few more feet.

Bella's scream echoed through my head as I turned the bend and saw Victoria toss her backwards again.

Victoria stalked forwards, grabbing Bella's ankle in her claws and turning it the wrong way, causing Bella to scream again.

I was so close...

Almost there...

Victoria raised a rock, intent on stabbing it though Bella's stomach.

I leaped forwards and grabbed the rock out of her hand, tossing it behind me with a jerk of my head.

Victoria hissed.

I growled.

She leapt forwards, and I rolled sideways, pouncing on her as she sailed by.

She screamed, but then rolled and I went flying.

Her blood red eyes flicked from me to Bella.

I heard rock shift, looked like twinkletoes was back on his feet.

_'Get Bella out of here' _I thought as loudly as I could, knowing he could hear me.

More rock shifting, and Victoria's eyes flicked to a point behind me.

Oh great. Twinkletoes was gonna play superman.

Turns out he saved my life.

Victoria took my momentary distraction and kicked me in the muzzle.

I must have whimpered in pain, because Bella started to scream at the vampire.

As I scrambled backwards, rolling over and over, trying to stop the bleeding from my snout. I saw Victoria step closer towards me, an evil look on her face.

She raised her foot up, intent on caving my lungs in, and I shut my eyes, not wanting to see it.

I heard rock shift again.

I cracked my eyes open and saw Edward sailing towards Victoria.

She smirked and grounded herself. I knew exactly what she was going to do.

Apparently so did Bella.

"No!" She yelled, then picked up a rock and sliced her arm with it.

The acrid smell of her blood filled my nose, or maybe it was my own blood I smelled...

Victoria turned her head, her red eyes wide with maniacal hunger.

Edward took his chance, and tore her head off.

I swiveled my gaze back to Bella.

Almost instantly, my wolf eyes widened.

Something was wrong; her breaths came in odd gasps, and she very pale.

I pulled myself to my feet, phasing as I went.

"Bella!" I ran towards her and managed to catch her as she fell.

I hadn't been imagining it, she was bleeding heavily.

I looked at Edward. He had completely frozen, a picture of terror on his face.

"Help me do something" I said, tears pricking at my eyes.

He was there before I blinked again, taking Bella out of my arms.

"We need Carlisle"

I reeled backwards, punching a tree with so much force that it toppled over.

"How the hell are we supposed to get him when he's on the other fucking side of the forest and in the middle of a fucking war?"

Okay, okay. Maybe I was being a little overdramatic, but my fear for Bella's safety kinda led me on my own little tyrade.

"And look, now you just sit there like nothing happened. You don't even CARE!"

I was pinned to a tree before I could even blink, the breath whooshing out of me.

"Don't you EVER make the mistake of saying that I don't care about Bella" Edward whispered, his voice icy cold.

Anger flared in my eyes, and I growled.

Then, a bloody hand grabbed Edward's wrist.

"Don't" Bella whispered.

"Bella" Edward's eyes widened.

She swayed, and some blood dropped to the ground, staining the white snow.

"Bella, you need to sit down" Edward said, looking at her from over his outstretched arms.

She shook her head.

"I'm fine"

"Bella, you need medical attention" I said, earning a cold look from Edward.

"Edward, take your hands off his throat" Bella said, ignoring me.

Edward's face turned blank, and he stepped back.

I took my opportunity.

As Bella turned away, I swept her up into my arms bridal style.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to the hospital"

Edward stepped in front of me.

"We can't take her to the hospital. The we'll have to deal with Charlie right away"

Inside I was losing it, but I tried to keep my cool just a little. It would be very bad if I phased with Bella in my arms.

"Then I guess you want your girlfriend to die of blood loss and hypothermia"

Edward swiped her out of my arms before I could protest.

"I'll take her to our house, Carlisle will join us there after the fight"

I moved to punch him in the side of his sparkly face, but stopped and uncurled my fist.

"Please hurry" I whispered.

Edwards seemed to understand what I was feeling.

"I will"

* * *

So basically, this story starts from the fight and replaces breaking dawn.

Please review!


End file.
